Al despertar del diablo
by keira-dragonwoman
Summary: Slash ADTR Albus no pudo aguantar la mirada. Ese chico provocaba en él una serie de sentimientos opuestos: miedo, desprecio, lástima, admiración y... ¿deseo?


Regalo para **MARBIUS **por haber ganado el concurso de la Orden Slythiriana. Espero que te guste.

**Pareja:** Tom Riddle/Albus Dumbledore

_**EL despertar del diablo**_

Albus Dumbledore abandonó el despacho malhumorado. No entendía el que comportamiento de aquél chico y eso le molestaba. Solo deseaba ayudarlo, pero él no se dejaba. Se había informado de la situación tanto familiar como académica de cada uno de sus alumnos y sabía muy bien que la vida de ese chico en concreto, no había sido nada fácil.

Muchos profesores se preguntaban porque el director de Hogwarts se preocupaba tanto por aquél chico, pero únicamente él conocía la respuesta. Albus quería ayudarlo para de alguna manera enmendar los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Y, es que ese joven le recordaba a alguien al que no había sabido ayudar.

Tom Riddle, ese era el nombre del chico al cual había fallado años atrás. Había sido un estudiante modelo, su media no bajaba del nueve, pero su comportamiento en clase siempre había dejado mucho que desear. Atendía lo mínimo y siempre corregía a los profesores en sus explicaciones, hecho que le había hecho perder muchos puntos por mucha razón que tuviese.

Albus no dejaba de apreciar esa facilidad que el chico tenía para aprender. Lo que le preocupaba era la admiración que parecía tener hacía las artes oscuras. Los miembros de la casa de Slytherin eran bien conocidos por practicar magia negra, pero la adoración que ese joven sentía hacía todo aquello lo asustaba.

Todos los profesores habían estado de acuerdo en una cosa en lo que refería a Riddle, y era su capacidad para aprender y su gran poder. Eso último era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie. El chico parecía estar envuelto de un aura de poder. Y, Albus había temido no en vano la manera en que él podía utilizar ese poder. Su deber era ayudarlo a ir por el buen camino. Pero el resultado había sido el nacimiento de Lord Voldemort.

**_I_**

Albus se acercó a las escaleras para ver como los aurores se llevaban a unos de sus más apreciado alumnos. No podía considerarse el más inteligente ni el más hábil, pero era trabajador y ponía mucho empeño en mejorarse a sí mismo día a día. Tenía una fuerza de voluntad que más de uno envidiaría. Pero sus orígenes lo hacían parecer, para la resta de la gente, un monstruo.

Él era Rubeus Hagrid, un semigigante, y había sido acusado de haber dejado libre a un monstruo que había acabado con la vida de una de las alumnas de la escuela. Cualquier juez lo encontraría culpable de la misma manera que la opinión pública. ¿Quién iba a creer en un semigigante como él?

No obstante Albus no era como las demás personas. Él creía en la inocencia de ese joven incapaz de matar a nadie. Ese joven que tenía el corazón más grande que jamás había visto. Y tenía la certeza de saber quien era el verdadero culpable.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de alumnos que habían salido de sus casas para comprobar que los rumores eran ciertos. Los profesores peleaban con ellos para que volvieran a sus salas comunes. Pero Albus tenía toda la atención centrada en unos ojos negros y inhumanos.

Tom Riddle pareció notar la mirada insistente del profesor y giró su rostro hacía él con una sonreía cruel y orgullosa, una sonrisa que hizo estremecer al profesor que lo observaba.

Albus no pudo aguantar la mirada. Ese chico provocaba en él una serie de sentimientos opuestos: miedo al pensar de lo que podía llegar a ser, desprecio por lo que sabía que había hecho, lástima por la vida que había tenido, admiración por todas sus habilidades y... ¿deseo?

No podía negarlo. Desde el primer momento Tom Riddle le había llamado la atención y, a medida que el chico se había ido haciendo mayor, lo que le hacía sentir había ido aumentando.

Cada noche se preguntaba como a su edad podía sentirse atraído por un chico tan joven. Pero no encontraba respuesta alguna. Había noches que se despertaba empapado y gritando su nombre. Y se odiaba solo al pensar en lo que había estado soñando. ¿Cómo podía tan siquiera imaginar esas cosas?

Noche tras noche se reprendía por su debilidad. No podía pensar esas cosas con uno de sus alumnos.

**_II_**

El timbre sonó al finalizar la clase de transformaciones. Los alumnos rápidamente recogieron sus cosas para poder salir pronto. Pero uno de ellos se quedó por orden del profesor. El chico tenía un cabello negro y brillante que resaltaba la palidez de su rostro.

El profesor se lo quedó observando. A él venían las imagines de sus sueños. Se veía a él besando aquellos labios y al chico devolviéndole sus caricias... Albus sacudió la cabeza intentando que aquellos pensamientos desapareciesen. Ya era bastante malo tenerlos cuando dormía, como para también tenerlos delante de él.

>¿Quería algo de mí, profesor?- preguntó el chico.

>Sí.- dijo finalmente saliendo de su ensoñación.- Me gustaría saber que esta pasando usted.

>No se a lo que se refiere, señor.

>Creo que lo sabe muy bien. No puede seguir así. Yo solo quiero ayudarle. Si sigue por este camino tendrá muchos problemas.

>Nunca nadie se ha preocupado por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, señor. Así que no sea usted el primero. Mi vida solo me incumbe a mí y escogeré el camino que yo crea más conveniente para mí.- dijo firmemente.

>Escúchame muchacho, todavía eres demasiado joven para saber que es lo mejor para ti mismo.

>¿Y usted lo sabe mejor que yo?- preguntó empezando a perder la paciencia.- Usted es únicamente mi profesor. No quiero que se meta en mi vida. Le agradecería que me dejara marcharme ya.

>No es necesario ser un experto para sentir todo el odio que llevas dentro. Y tampoco hace falta serlo para conocer todo tu poder. Por mucho que intentes esconderlo de nosotros, sabemos que tienes un poder terrible. Si no vas con cuidado terminarás siendo un peligro no solo para los demás sino que también para si mismo. Permíteme ayudarte.

>Ya veo, es eso lo que le preocupa, que me convierta en alguien peligroso para el mundo.- dijo el chico con sarcasmo, aunque Albus pudo sentir un deje de desilusión en sus palabras.

>No pongas en mi boca palabras que no han salido de ella.- le contestó el profesor sentándose en una esquina de la mesa.- Se que en el fondo no eres un mal chico, aunque tus sentimientos y tus ideas sean un tanto peculiares.

>Perdone que le diga esto señor, pero usted no sabe nada de mi. No necesito su ayuda. Usted no puede ayudarme.

>Se que todo lo que haces y dices, lo haces pensando que es lo mejor para todos.- continuó Albus eludiendo lo que el chico había dicho.- ¿Qué le hace pensar que no puedo ayudarle? Si no me deja intentarlo, nunca lo sabremos. Tengo mucha fe en mí y estoy seguro que lograría ayudarte.

>Llegaré tarde a la siguiente clase, profesor.

>Ya puede irse. Continuaremos la conversación en otro momento. Pero debe prometerme que pensara en lo que le he dicho.

>Lo prometo.- El joven sonrió sin proponérselo. Fue una sonrisa corta que cambió por un gesto hosco en cuanto se dio cuenta, pero a Albus le sirvió para que sus ansias de ayudarlo se renovaran.

**_III_**

Habían pasado algunos días de aquella conversación que había mantenido con Tom Riddle. Desde ese día parecía que el chico lo evitase. Lo veía únicamente en sus clases y desaparecía antes de que le diese tiempo a llamarlo.

Estaba seguro de que el chico habían pensado en lo que habían estado hablando y que deseaba que alguien se preocupase por él, pero no esperaba que el joven lo fuera a decir en voz alta.

Pero ese día había logrado atraparlo y, ahora, volvían a encontrarse en la misma situación de la última vez: los dos solo en el aula de transformaciones, uno enfrente del otro.

¿Ha pensado sobre lo que hablamos el último día?- preguntó el profesor adivinando la respuesta.- No me digas que no te interesa, porque se que eso no es cierto.

>Pues es eso exactamente mi respuesta. No quiero que me ayude. Usted preocúpese de lo que le incumbe. Dedíquese a dar sus clases y deje la vida personal de sus alumnos en paz.

>En esta escuela, los profesores estamos para algo más que para daros clases. Pasáis más tiempo con los profesores que con vuestros propios padres y alguien tiene que hacer lo que la distancia les impide hacer a ellos.

>Resulta que yo no tengo padres, así que no hace falta que haga el trabajo por ellos.

>Con eso solo me das la razón a mí. Créeme, muchacho. Yo soy mucho mas mayor que tu y tengo mucha mas experiencia y se muchas mas cosas de la vida que tú. Creo que estoy bastante cualificado para poder aconsejar a mis alumnos. Que dejes que alguien te ayude no hace que seas más débil. ¿Por qué no aprovechas lo que te ofrezco?

El joven se quedó pensativo. Los ojos azules de Albus brillaban detrás de sus anteojos con satisfacción. Albus sabia que el chico no podría resistirse a esa oferta. El le ofrecía algo que el otro nunca había tenido y que anhelaba inconscientemente.

>¿Cómo pretende ayudarme?- preguntó finalmente Tom inseguro.

>¿Eso quiere decir que acepta mi propuesta?

El chico miró fijamente a los ojos del profesor como si quisiera saber que había más allá de sus palabras. Albus sintió que esos ojos negros lo penetraban hasta el fondo de su alma. Hasta que de pronto rompió en carcajadas.

>No juegues conmigo a eso muchacho. La leggimancia no te servirá de nada conmigo.- el chico miró hacía el suelo.- No te fías de mi todavía¿no?

>Sabe profesor, yo también he tenido varias noches sueños como ese con usted. No debe ser tan bueno cuando he conseguido ver alguno de tus recuerdos. Le recomiendo que no me subestime.

Albus se quedo parado sin saber como reaccionar. No podía creer que le hubiera dejado ver sus secretos al joven, pero todavía le sorprendía más la respuesta de él.

Finalmente, unos labios suaves, lo hicieron reaccionar. El joven lo estaba besando y él no pudo más que dejarse llevar por esa magnifica sensación que le provocaba.

Esto está mal.- susurró el profesor recuperando la cordura.

>¿Qué importa que esté mal¿No quería ayudarme?- preguntó en tono de reproche.

>Mira Tom, es la hora de comer, mejor hablamos mañana.

>Lo que usted quiera, profesor.- el chico cogió sus cosas bruscamente y salió del aula dando un fuerte portazo.

Albus se quedó sentado en su sillón pensando en lo que debía hacer. El chico le gustaba mucho, pero no estaba bien que pasara algo entre un profesor y su alumno. Eso era algo ilegal. Pero quizá era la mejor manera de ayudarlo. El joven ansiaba amor y confianza y él podía darle todo lo que necesitase de eso.

**_IV_**

Al poco tiempo, profesor y alumno iniciaron una relación a escondidas de todo el mundo. Se encontraban a escondidas en el aula de transformaciones o en el despacho del profesor. Nadie parecía sospechar nada y entre ellos todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Albus se sentía tan feliz como no lo había sido nunca. Estar con el chico lo llenaba de una forma que no hubiera esperado nunca. A su edad ya pensaba que no iba a volver a encontrar a nadie más que le hiciese sentirse así, pero allí estaba ese joven orgulloso que le había devuelta la alegría de vivir.

Por otro lado, también se sentía satisfecho por los cambios que se podían ir observando poco a poco en el joven. Cada vez parecía más abierto con sus compañeros, los profesores ya no se quejaban tanto de su comportamiento y estaba más alegre. Su odio hacía todo el mundo iba disminuyendo lentamente.

No obstante, su descaro y su autosuficiencia no desaparecían. Pero eso era algo que a Albus le encantaba del chico. Su carácter fuerte y su decisión.

Durantes sus encuentros, pasaban el rato hablando sobre cualquier tema o sobre las clases, aunque otras veces ocupaban todo su tiempo besándose.

Todo era tan perfecto...

**_V_**

>Señor, yo...- comenzó a decir el chico.

>No me llames señor, llámame Albus. Olvídate de que soy tu profesor, Tom.

>Vale. Albus.

>¿Qué quieres?- El joven se quedó en silencio pensando como decírselo.

En ese momento, los dos se encontraban en el despacho del profesor, sentados uno sobre el otro besándose hasta hacía un momento.

>Yo...

Al final, Tom se puso de pie y, se dejar de mirarle a los ojos decididamente, fue desabrochándose la túnica hasta que cayo al suelo.

>¿Qué haces?- preguntó el hombre, aunque bien sabía la respuesta. No por nada había esperado deseosamente ese momento.

>¿A ti que te parece?- le susurró el chico sensualmente.

Albus no podía apartar los ojos de aquel esbelto cuerpo que lo hechizaba con cada suave movimiento. El chico desprendía sensualidad por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Albus atrajo el cuerpo del joven hacía él para y lo beso con fuerza. Observó sus ojos y todo lo que vio en ello fue pasión y deseo. Sonrió satisfecho. Levantó la mano y con suavidad le acarició el rostro.

Acercó sus labios al cuello del chico y empezó a trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Dejándose hacer, Tom empezó a desvestir a su profesor lentamente. Cuando no quedaba ninguna prenda en su cuerpo, con una sonrisa notó como su entrepierna empezaba a tomar vida igual que la suya propia. Restregó su cuerpo con el suyo rozando sus erecciones haciéndole gemir.

Albus tumbó al joven sobre el frío suelo y lo observó con admiración. Se lamió los labios ante aquella visión. Por fin iba a poder disfrutar de ese cuerpo. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho y sus labios se entretuvieron prestándole atención a los pezones rosados, mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba, primero uno y luego el otro.

Tom reclamó los labios del profesor. Las dos bocas se unieron en un largo beso. Primero fue un simple roce, pero pronto sus lenguas se introdujeron en la boca contraria enredándose juguetonamente.

Albus se coloco entre las piernas del chico y se puso entre ellas. Con la lengua acarició la zona para luego introducir un dedo. Tom gimió y se retorció bajo el toque. Pronto fue introduciendo otro dedo más.

Finalmente, Tom sintió como los retiraba, los retiró ante un gemido de frustración, pero su queja fue acallada por un jadeo cuando sintió que lo penetraba enviándole oleadas de placer. Albus empezó lentamente, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas.

>Albus

El profesor sonrió y con un par de embestidas llegó al orgasmo. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre el del joven y enterró la cara entre el cuello de este que intentaba normalizar su respiración.

>Tom.- susurro el hombre.

>Sabe, Albus, para ser tan mayor tiene mucho aguante.- dijo el joven jocoso.

>Oye.- contestó Albus haciéndose el ofendido.- Pues tú para ser tan joven, te he visto con demasiada experiencia.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas. En esos momentos Albus se sentía feliz. Le encantaba ver a ese chico tan serio, sonreír y, todavía le gustaba más que la causa de esa risa fuese él.

>¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? Los he comprado apropósito para ti. Se que son tus preferidos.

>Claro.- le contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

**_VI_**

A esa tarde la siguieron muchas más como esa durante algo más de un año. Fue un año fantástico para los dos. Pero las cosas pronto se iban a tornar oscuras para los dos.

Una tarde, cuando faltaban poco menos de tres semanas para que Tom acabará la escuela, Dumbledore fue llamado ante el director.

>Señor¿me llamaba?

>Sí, Albus. Pase, por favor. He de hablar contigo de algo muy importante.- le dijo el director seriamente.

>¿Ha pasado algo?

>Sí. Me han llegado ciertos rumores que me he visto obligado a investigar. Parece ser que cierto profesor mantiene una relación que uno de sus alumnos desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Usted tiene algo que decir sobre el tema?

>Yo...- dijo agachando la cabeza.

>Albus, usted sabe que lo considero uno de los mejores profesores que ha habido en esta escuela, es mas, estoy seguro que es uno de los mejores magos que existen hoy en día. Por eso mismo no se como ha podido cometer este error.

>No es ningún error. ¿Has visto como ha cambiado el chico en este tiempo? Esta mas feliz que nunca y yo igual.

>No te engañes. Sabes perfectamente que eso esta prohibido. Podría expulsarte ahora mismo de la escuela.

>Pero director...- intentó defenderse.

>Si quiere seguir trabajando aquí y mantener tu buena reputación, no vas a volver a ver a ese chico fuera de clases.

>No puede hacerme esto. Además, dentro de poco acabará el curso y ya no seré su profesor.

>No me has entendido, Albus. He dicho nunca más. Si alguien llega a enterarse de esto y de que no hice nada contigo pondrías en peligro el prestigio de esta escuela. No voy a permitirlo. Tú tienes la última palabra. Además, piensa que el chico es joven y tendrá muchas otras oportunidades.

>Pero yo no.

>Escucha. Él es muy joven y tú, por mucho que a te conserves mucho más joven que los de tu edad, envejecerás pronto y el se cansará de ti y te acabará dejando y todos los sacrificios que estás dispuesto a hacer por él ahora, habrán sido vanos. Él necesita a alguien de su edad.

>Lo se.

>Además, tu yo sabemos muy bien, aunque no tengamos pruebas, de que él es el culpable de la muerte de aquella chica. Es un asesino, Albus, y estos no cambian de un día para otro. Un asesino, siempre será un asesino.

>¿Pero no ves que está cambiando?- dijo Albus levantándose de golpe de la silla.- Ya no es el mismo de hace unos años. Solo necesitaba sentirse querido y necesitado. Necesitaba ver que en el mundo había más cosas de las que él conocía. Y lo está haciendo.

>Piensa lo que quieras, Albus, contra eso no puedo hacer nada. Pero ya sabes lo que yo opino y lo que voy a hacer. Así que tú decides.

>¿Puedo pensármelo?

>Tomate el tiempo que necesites, Albus.

El profesor salió del despacho sintiendo que el mundo acababa de caerle encima. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Desde el primer momento había sabido que corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos, pero había mantenido la esperanza de que eso no ocurriera al final. Pero nada termina como uno desea.

**_VII_**

Una semana después y con una decisión ya tomada, Albus quedó a solas con Tom para hablar sobre la situación. Le contó la conversación que había mantenido con el director y las conclusiones a las que había llegado. A medida que iba hablando, pudo ver como el rostro del chico iba cambiando poco a poco.

>No se como pude confiar en ti.- gritó el joven enfurecido.- Sabía que ibas a acabar traicionándome. Tú solo querías estar conmigo para sentirte importante. No se como pude caer en tu juego. No se como me he dejado utilizar por ti.

>Tom, no sabes lo que dices. Eso no es cierto. No te he utilizado. Pero debes entender que no podemos hacer otra cosa.- intentó calmarlo el hombre.- Nos podemos meter en muchos problemas. Yo perdería el trabajo y todo por lo que me he esforzado todos estos años. Y tú, tú te mereces algo mejor que yo.

>Te odio, eres igual que todos los demás. Nunca debí fiarme de tus intenciones. Pero nunca más. ¿Me has oído? No voy a permitir que me vuelvan a engañar nunca más. Nadie juega conmigo. Y tú serás el primero en arrepentirte.

>Tom.- gritó el profesor.- Tom, por favor, vuelve.

El chico salió de allí encolerizado. Albus no lo culpó por ellos. El joven debía sentirse herido. Él había traicionado su confianza. Pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta que era lo mejor para él. Solo esperaba no estar equivocado.

**_VII_**

EL día de la graduación de los de séptimo llegó. Albus estaba sentado en la mesa junto a los demás profesores de la escuela y algún invitado de honor. Delante de ellos, se encontraban las filas de los asientos de los alumnos. Allí estaba Tom. Albus podía sentir una mirada de odio sobre él proveniente de ese lugar. Pero el no se atrevía mirarlo. No quería ver aquellos ojos que una vez lo habían mirado con deseo, mirarlo ahora con odio y dolor.

A su lado, el director le dirigió una sonrisa de apoyo antes de levantarse, entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo.

>Finalmente, ha llegó el momento de dar el premio anual que este año le corresponde a Tom Riddle. Por favor, suba aquí a recibir su premio.- anunció el director.

El joven subió y todos los profesores se levantaron para darle la enhorabuena. Tom fue dándole la mano a cada uno hasta que llego a Albus. El contacto duró mas que con los otros, pero el profesor de transformaciones sintió un leve escalofrío ante el tacto de aquella mano. Después, el chico se fue hacía el director sin siquiera mirarlo.

El director le dio el tan prestigioso premio y tanto alumnos como profesores aplaudieron al joven que lo recibía. Tom Riddle sonrió, para todos fue una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Albus logró ver en aquellos ojos negros un brillo que anunciaba la tempestad que se aproximaba.

En ese instante, tuvo miedo. Un miedo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo e hizo que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera.

Un demonio había sido despertado aquella tarde haría una semana y él era el máximo culpable.

Un demonio que había yacido escondido en el interior de aquél joven.

Un demonio con un poder terrible capaz de terminar con el mundo entero.

Un demonio que clamaba venganza.

**_IX_**

A partir de aquél momento nada fue igual en todo el mundo. Nadie se libró de la ira de Lord Voldemort, ni muggles no magos. Y, el primero en sufrir su odio fue Albus Dumbledore.

Al poco tiempo de que Tom Riddle abandonara Hogwarts, el director murió asesinado de una manera cruel y despiadada. En el pecho del mago, encontraron una marca reciente hecha por el asesino con una calavera. Y a esa, le siguieron muchas más en otras víctimas. Con el tiempo, fue conocida como la marca oscura.

Albus no necesito de investigaciones para saber a quien pertenecían todos aquellos asesinatos. No era la primera vez que veía esa marca. Su joven amante la había llevado tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo desde hacía muchos años.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando magos de todo el mundo y de todas las edades se unieron a él en su plan de conquistar el mundo y nació la orden de los mortífagos. Crueles asesinos que mataban sin piedad ni remordimientos.

A cada muerte que Albus veía en el Profeta, su sentimiento de culpabilidad iba en aumento. Y recordaba las palabras que una vez, su predecesor en el cargo de director de Hogwarts le había dicho.

"Un asesino, siempre será un asesino."

Sino lo hubiera dejado por miedo a perder su trabajo, quizá nada de eso hubiese sucedido. Quizá todas esas víctimas no hubieran muerto. Quizá... Había tantos quizás en su cabeza... Pero ahora ya nunca podría saber que hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Era demasiado tarde para reparar su error.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora, era que ese error tuviera las mínimas consecuencias posibles. Y, con ese objetivo, creo la Orden del Fénix. Una Orden formada por grandes magos del lado de la luz que luchaban para mantener la paz en el mundo y librarlo de la sombra de terror que lo acosaba.

Por mucho que le costase aceptarlo, Voldemort era un peligro. Él ya no era el chico del que se había enamorado. Tom Riddle había desaparecido.

Debían acabar con Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Desde eso no habían pasado muchos años. Y ahora se encontraba en una situación similar. El joven era tan parecido a Tom Riddle... Era frío, solitario, sarcástico... y un gran admirador de las artes oscuras. Pero Albus confiaba que ese chico no era en realidad lo que aparentaba. 

Como la mayoría de los miembros de la casa Slytherin, el joven pronto llevaría en su brazo la marca que lo acreditaría como uno de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Y, ahora, Albus quería evitar que el chico cayera en manos de él.

Albus iba a salir ya del salón donde McGonogall había castigado al joven después de darle un discurso similar al que en su día le había dado a Tom Riddle. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió por última vez al joven.

>Si alguna vez decide cambiar de opinión, señor Snape, siempre podrá acudir a mí. No importará lo que haya hecho ni cuanto tiempo haya pasado. Yo continuaré dispuesto a ayudarle.

Y sin darle tiempo a que el joven diera su respuesta, salió del aula seguro de que había hecho todo lo que podía y aunque ahora le tocaba a Severus Snape decidir lo que debía hacer.

**FIN**


End file.
